Harry's new life
by HermionePotter1989
Summary: When young eight year old Harry Potter overhears the Dursley's talking about stealing his money from his vault at the bank his accidental magic takes him to the bank where he learns loads getting all the help he needs. The Dursley's finally think everything is working out for them but it's really all an elaborate illusion. Molly/Ron/Dumbledore bashing.
1. Magical Changes

**Here's the first chapter of my new story which is an idea which popped into my head earlier on. I have no idea as of yet where the story will go but I hope you enjoy it so far. Please read it and review as well, love Hermione xxx**

"Vernon you know as well as I that Harry is a wizard like his parents were and has started to use accidental magic already. I know from what Dumbledore has told us spells have been used on the area so unfortunately he may never leave us. He told us we can get more money from Harry's account at this Gringotts bank whenever we want to. Also I know from Lily that because of the trace which their government puts on them he'll never be able to use a wand at home until he's seventeen. I don't want him in my house however I realise he doesn't actually need to be. Dumbledore said he couldn't leave this area and with what I've got planned he won't ever leave the area!" said Petunia with an evil grin on her face. Harry listened from inside his cupboard under the stairs in awe. He knew that stealing was wrong and it sounded as though they were going to steal from him.

"Petunia please tell me what you were thinking?" asked Vernon equally as evilly. "Well Vernon it would require a one time large spend of money which we could get back at another time. We would need to buy a mobile home for one thousand pounds to put in the garden and then pay a visit to the cash and carry to stock up on things like tinned goods, tea and wash products for Harry so we'd never have to even see him again. It would be perfect. He'd leave us alone and we could pretend he's not there at all!" she answered.

"That would be perfect. I'd say two thousand Six hundred pounds for the whole thing and them we can live a normal life and he can keep all of his freakish things out there with him away from us. Anyway Dumbledore can get us more of his money from the bank so essentially he'll be paying for it all himself and hey we can take a nice holiday with the money we get from him. It will be a win/win situation for us all. It means we can be the normal family we've always wanted to be and forget he exists until September. Anyway as it's a boarding school he'll not be here most of the time anyway. Let's go to sleep now and our work will begin in the morning. By tomorrow night it'll all be sorted out I promise pumpkin now let's go!" he said as they left going upstairs. Harry thought about how to stop them stealing his money as he didn't want them to and suddenly he was no longer in the cupboard under the stairs but in the foyer of the bank. A goblin came over to the young boy angry. "What is the meaning of you popping in here at the hour?" he snapped making Harry jump.

"Please sir don't hurt me. My name is Harry James Potter and I wanted to come here to protect my money as my aunt and uncle said they were going to try stealing it from me. I didn't even know I had a bank account and I don't even know how I got here as I just wished to protect my money and suddenly I was here. They said earlier that someone called Dumbledore could get them more of my money if they asked him for it. I don't know who that is but I do know that stealing is wrong. Oh god I'll be beaten so bad if they find out I'm gone without their permission. I heard them say I was wizard but that they wouldn't tell me until I was old enough to understand. They also said I can't use my wand in their home until I'm seventeen so they can do what they want to me!" said Harry crying and shocking the goblin to the core.

"Come with me. I do not wish to harm you but you have much to learn. Now I need you to write your name on this bit of paper here. This is a blood quill and will take out some of your blood as you write. This will tell us who you are!" he instructed as Harry did as asked crying as the quill seared his skin. His arm was heeled then with a wave of the goblins hand. "You are indeed who you say you are. Please wait here as we need to have you medically checked out. It's standard procedure. Please stand still as I need to look in your head at your memories to see what you have been through before!" he said calling a healer and doing just that growling angrily.

"No child should have to go through what you have but we can sort out some protection for you in a moment. Now here is Healer Graham and she will read your health and you may be given potions to help heal your body!" he said as she appeared there. "Ok Harry I will wave my wand over your body to analyise your health condition. Don't worry it won't hurt you just tell me what's wrong with you!" she said doing just that. She frowned deeply.

"Ok Bogrod. He has various charms on him keeping his core at fifty percent and not to mention the horcrux he has in his scar. I'd suggest we remove the horcrux first as my scan told me we have one here that is connected to it so both will be destroyed when we destroy this one. He'll need to be in the chamber for a year however he doesn't have a year based on his memory. Harry we are going to use a special magical room to train you for a year. Outside the room in the real world only Six hours will have passed. You will be back at home at six in the morning and your relatives will never know you have gone. Come with me as we need to heal you and this first part will really hurt you but it needs to really hurt in order for you to get better!" she said as he agreed following the kind lady. He was only eight years old. He could be in the chamber for a year but would only grow height wise and not in age at all.

For once it seemed things were working out. A goblin was sent to the premises of number four privet Drive and using goblin magic ensured that everyone inside stayed asleep until nine am. He then left after scanning the premises for spells and enchantments on everything. He returned as Harry was being strapped via his legs and arms to a table. He was shocked as something cold was rubbed on his forehead and his scar was cut open. He didn't initially feel anything. He screamed his head off as a green substance was dropped into his scar with a medical dropper. He felt as though he was dying as a black substance fought its way out of his head. Just as it seemed he was going to die a white or clear coloured substance was dropped into his head using another medical dropper and he immediately felt better. He was told to sit still as the clear substance was poured all over his body. He felt his bones breaking one by one and then healing accurately. He had since grown two inches in height so now instead of looking as though he was four years old he looked like he was six. He still didn't look right for his age however his year in the time chamber would naturally correct that enabling him to grow normally from then on.

He was fed a disgusting tasting potion to correct any spells on him which shouldn't have been there removing them all. He felt wonderful and more alive then he'd ever done despite his sudden blindness. "Excuse me, I know you said it was meant to make me better but now I'm blind!" he said nervously.

"Remove your glasses Harry and you'll find you can now see without them!" she said smiling as he did so gasping. "I have viewed your memories and it is obvious we need to protect you but in order to do that we'll need to break the law. We need to now give you this potion which will prevent Dumbledore from using any spells on you he shouldn't. No one will be able to apply the trace on you again but we will make them think it is still on you magically. This way you can do magic at home untraced and never get caught for doing it. Now we will need to use a complex spell to make our wand maker in the alley believe he's already sold you your wand when the time comes. We'll be custom making you a wand that has no trace on it. Now while in the chamber you'll be taught various safety precautions for potion making as well as memorizing an entire set of books we give you and retaining the information. Also we'll be making you an animagus which means you can change into an animal and change back effortlessly. However we will magically place your name on the list from when you were a baby making it look as though your parents registered you then. No matter what anyone else tries to do they will never be able to erase this from their system. Let's go into this room to Sara who will make your new wand for you!" she said happily.

They went into the room where Sara was with three boxes on a table. He sat into a seat which rose up level to the table. "Hello Harry I'm Sara and I'll be giving you your untraceable wand. I've viewed your memories as you need protection so you will be given it in many forms. Now here we have three boxes in front of you. Please pull out the wood type you like from this box. It should call out to you" she said.

He did as asked and found that an ebony wood called out to him along with an elm wood. "Ok we'll combine these. Next place your hand into this box and pull out the core or cores which best suit you!" she further instructed. He did as asked pulling out unicorn hair and dragon heartstring.

"Right these will be the core of your wand and what makes it unique to you. Lastly place your hand into this box and pull out a gem of your choice. This will be placed on your wand however only you will see it. The gem will give your magical core a boost when it feels you most need it. It will refill itself immediately afterwards!" she said as he pulled out a sapphire stone. She placed all three together and shortly after wards he had his new wand. As his core had been permanently unblocked he cast a lumos as instructed and held it until it was bright enough for him to be able to see ok. He called it off then seeing as his core was now stabalised.

"Now Harry in our world we have people or elves which we call house elves. It is there job to to serve us getting us anything we may need from the shops, giving us meals, packing up things for us and changing the appearance of things for us and most anything else we should want them to. They can for safety reasons appear invisible if we need them to witness something but not be seen doing so. They get paid by connecting to our magic so they can become a family member. Please bring me the house elf merchant and tell him to bring one of his elves with him!" she said as the said man brought in a frightened looking elf. "This here is Dobby. Lucius Malfoy reserved him to buy him tomorrow however judging by the way he smacked it with his cane when he thought I was not looking I have decided young Harry here can have him instead. I have a very old and mean house elf who would be better suited to the likes of them. Here you go Dobby your new family!" he said happily as Dobby squealed in excitement.

Harry bent down and hugged the shocked elf. "Hello Mr Dobby it's wonderful to have a family member again. Can I please ask you why you wear this rag?" he said as Dobby cried. "Such kindness has never been shown to the likes of me before Mr Potter. I am so happy I will be working for your family now. I wear this as a sign of my servitude to your family sir!" he said while bowing lowly.

"Please if you don't mind is there a spell I can use to make Mr Dobby's robe clean and stay clean. If I am to have a house elf I'd rather he doesn't look so bad. I am sorry Mr Dobby but you don't look good enough yet and I want to have the best house elf in the world and looking like that you will never be the best!" he said enthusiastically as Dobby cried once again. "Please Mr Potter sir call me Dobby and yes you may perform the spell if you wish!" he said as Harry hugged him again.

"Everyone needs hugs to make themselves feel good. Please call me Harry and when outside this bank or the house you may call me sir as people might not like you calling me Harry outside. Please Sara perform the charm as I don't know it!" she did so Dobby's rob becoming cream and staying cream no matter what should happen to him. "Dobby I will be in training for a year to learn all about our world so I will have no need of your services for the next Six hours. I will call you when I need you. My aunt and uncle will be getting me a new home in the garden which I will need you to clean and take care of if you don't mind. I however don't want them to know you are doing this for me. I will be having the best of everything in this house but I don't want my relatives to know that so to them it must look whatever way it does when they give it to me. I'll see you soon please look after yourself!" he said hugging Dobby once more who swore to do all he could to protect Harry.

Harry was escorted into the chamber with Sara who was to be his teacher while he was in there. Inside this room there was various sections. One section had a bed, another section had a living and kitchen space, another section had a classroom combined with a potions station. The last section contained a battle section and an outdoor area. He entered and was fed a dreamless sleep potion and put to sleep along with Sara who took one and went to sleep herself. They woke up the next day Harry feeling more fresh then he ever had. He went to the stove and started to make breakfast when Sara shouted at him to stop. "What did I do wrong? Do you not like bacon and eggs?" he said nervously.

"Harry how long have you cooked for your relatives?" she asked in response to his question. "I have cooked for them since I was three years old on a chair in the kitchen. My aunt Petunia would place the cooker on for me and then I would make them all their breakfast, lunch or dinner. If I was extra good I even got some for myself although usually I didn't because uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley would eat seconds so all the food was gone. I usually got a thick slice of bread and a hunk of cheese with a glass of milk three times a day!" he said honestly shocking her.

"Harry no children should ever make the dinner as this is what we have house elves for. Dobby will do all of that for you in future. Your relatives didn't feed you properly either so Dobby will do that from now on ok? You'll never be hungry. You didn't know any better but from now on my house elf Tuney will do all the cooking and cleaning ok? She would be very upset if you tried to do it for her. It is her job and not yours. From now on every morning you will wake up and come here for breakfast which she will serve you!" she said hugging Harry who then cried.

"No one has ever hugged me before. I know everyone feels better when they are hugged but thank you for hugging me as it has made me very happy!" he said as she then cried. "I promise to always hug you here Harry!" she said as Tuney came out looking angry. "Master Harry Potter is not allowed to make breakfast or anything again. This is Tuneys job!" she scolded putting out the breakfast he'd made in a huff. "I am sorry Tuney I did not know this and you can make everything from now on ok?" he asked to which she responded that it was ok.

As they ate and finished he went over to the classroom where he was taught all about charms, warding and the safety of potions. Throughout his time there he learned all about transfiguring and flying. He learned all about dueling with a wand and indeed with a sword from Master Sharpclaw who was the most famous trainer. He'd had many injuries but each one was immediately cured and it was through these that he learned everything about safety. Now he no longer got hurt and defeated everyone he battled against. He was taught Legillimens and Occlumency which took longer then most of them had thought it would. Lastly he learned his animagus. He was a teal and purple coloured phoenix. It was eight o' clock in the morning when he emerged. He was given a brand new key for his vaults, his Potter family ring and a magical wallet that would give either him or Dobby money whenever they needed it. A block which had been placed on his mail had been unblocked and all of his mail was transferred to a vault in the bank where it was scanned for dark items which were then destroyed. The mail was then stored until Harry could read it. He had decided to have Dobby bring him twenty or so letters a day to read and respond to until they were all gone.

While in the room he'd been told why he was so famous and what had happened to his parents. He returned to his cupboard under the stairs feeling fully refreshed. At nine o clock Vernon woke up cursing that he was going to be late for work but decided to take a sick day to sort out Harry's accommodation. He went to the dealership and paid for the most basic mobile home they had. They most basic one they had did have two bedrooms but he didn't care less as long Harry was no longer in his house or life. He'd paid two hundred extra pounds to have it delivered and placed in the back of his garden which the company did. He then visited the cash and carry picking up a container which had twenty boxes of tea and jars of coffee in it. He got another container which contained twenty packets of washing up liquid, sponges, clothes, bleach and self cleaning products such as shower gel and shampoo. He got some biscuits to go with the tea laughing evilly as it had been Harry's money which paid for everything and so he had spent absolutely nothing on any of it. Harry was told to get out and take what little possessions he had with him out to the new home he'd be living in. He was told to never bother them for nothing ever again.

He pretended to look sad and went into the home. After making sure that everyone was gone. He asked Dobby to make sure that for this family his new home always looked they way they had left it for him and then added that for Dumbledore it should also look this way should he come snooping. Dobby did so and performed spells making them never want to go near the place ever again but made it undetectable so that if Dumbledore or someone else should come snooping they'd never know why the family didn't want anything to do with the home. He got brand new couches all over the interior in purple and teal to represent his animagus. He put in a brand new Diagon Alley bought kitchen and dining room set. The two bedrooms he painted teal in colour and he had a sapphire blue magically extended bathroom which would always have hot water for him but not take from their bills. In it he had a huge bath which could easily fit two people and a shower that was a two person one. All of this was done very carefully in two hours.

His magically extended fridge was filled to the brim with food by Dobby who made an amazing evening meal for them both. Harry had insisted that while living on his own Dobby eat with him at every meal. While at night Dobby was to sleep in the smaller spare bedroom which made the elf very happy indeed. He was very excited. This change in his life was to be a great one.


	2. Draco is where?

**Apologies to all who have been reading this story but the second chapter of it was accidentally deleted when my laptop subsequently broke down so I've no choice but to post a new one. I hope that this one will be as good as that one was and also there will be third chapter in the coming days as well. As always please read and review thannks, love Hermione xxx**

Waking up the next morning Harry cursed at his relatives utter incompetance as he'd have to go and get his stuff today as he'd be leaving for school tomorrow. At least this could insure he'd get his things in peace and not be disturbed by anyone else which if he was honest he liked quite a bit. Thanks to a spell they'd used on him whilst he'd been in the bank both Hagrid and indeed Ollivander believed he'd seen them and spent a good day with them shopping. Ollivander was even led to believe he'd sold Harry the wand he currently had with a implanted well guarded memory. He'd never think to question it twice. While in there they'd seen the compulsion placed there by Albus to sell him the Holly and Pheonix feather wand which they merely changed to his new wand.

He entered the Leaky Cauldron and looked around for a moment. He was talking to a few people he met in there when he noticed a man who looked exceptionally upset wearing a turban. Acting on instict from how happy the hug had made him feel he ran over tothe man hugging him tightly as he screamed out fading into dust in front of everyone's eyes but not before a spirit of the evil kind emerged from his body. **What the hell has happened to my host. I will not be ignored again. Curse you all you half breed sum!** he shouted before disappearing into the eathers. "I only went to hug him because he looked so sad I didnt mean to cause any harm" he said looking very shocked indeed.

"My child you have saved us all from whatever ailed that poor soul. Do not think badly of yourself. Your selflessness nature has saved us all. As a reward I will offer you free Lunch in here for your whole life" said Tom the barkeep as he thanked him and left for the alley. He walked into the trunk shop smiling brightly. He was going to do what he wanted to do and it would make him feel amazing. Using a slight glamour charm he gave himself blue eyes and blonde hair with freckles and entered the shop smiling.

"Hello sir my name is Harry Potter and I'm a muggleborn but I'm not the boy who lived. I don't know much about this world but I do know of him for whom I keep getting confused and it's a bit annoying considering his name is Harry James Potter and I'm Harry Edward Potter after my grandfather on my mums side Grandad Edward. Oh I'm sorry I'm rambling I'm just nervous. Yes I'd like a trunk into which I may put all of my school things as wel as a compartment to store books like a library and a small bedroom and bathroom. Can that be arranged?" he asked the shopkeeper who laughed loudly.

"You are funny young man and I can see why it would be annoying what with you sharing the same name. We do have a trunk like that only it is expensive and has more rooms then you've asked for. It costs two thousand five hundred galleons and comes with the standard compartments, two bedrooms, a bathroom, Potions room, Storage room and finally duelling room. Now it can be fitted with anti theft charms and simple shriking and resizing charms which won't give off the trace of any magic being used at all" he said as Harry smiled.

"I will take it with the added charms of course. Can I get a working private floo in there as well as a charm enabling me and anyone I invite inside to use magic without being traced at all no matter where we are. Also I want to be able to travel magically from inside it no matter where in the world I am without ever being caught for doing so. I know what I've asked for is not easy so I a willing to give you fifty more galleons!" he said as the man's eyes lit up at the sign of profit galore.

"Indeed that would be splendid. Now we'll engrave it for you in gold letters. As for the anti theft charm should anyone try to steal from you it will result in them having red hands for twenty six hours and theif written magically on their face for the whole day. This one is unique to you as is everyone we ever give out so you'l know if it is your own personal vault which has been targetted. Please press your finger here to pay or yuo can just hand me the cash if that's easier" he said as Harry handed him the money and took the trunk from the man as soon as it was ready.

He headed next for Flourish and Blotts next. "Good morning sir. My name is Harry Edward Potter a muggleborn and I have an usual request for you but if you cannot do what I ask please tell me now and don't worry as I won't be offended. I need a set of first year books for Hogwarts anyway but what I really want is one of every single book you have in the store as well as a book directory for my new trunk library. Cost is of no consequence to me and to be honest I'm a major bookworm so I want to read as much as I can as soon as possible. Books are my life and I need everyone to know that for me books will always come first!" he said passionately making Sirius Blott one of the owners tear up slightly.

"My dear obviously because you don't look remotely like the boy who lived I can see you are not he. It is for the reason you mentioned that I even work here. Books are my life totally. Now we can do as you requested but it will take half an hour to complete at which point you will have twenty thousand books in your collection. We have various directories but might I suggest our galaxy five hundred. With this you can request books on a certain subject and it will tell you not only how many you have alphabetically but the ones which would suit you best to read. It will ask you what you require the book for which is why it then recommends which one is suited most to your needs. If you hit this symbol here with your wand it tells you were each book you're looking for is located and even highlights the shelf for you so you may get it yourself if you wish. This rune will get the book for you and finally this rune here returns all books to their appropriate shelf no matter where in the room you've left them or indeed if you've left them outside of the room or trunk altogether!" he said enthusiastically.

"That sounds wonderful. I will be taking it and of course the books but I want the Hogwarts books stored seperately in my school supplies comprtment. Now how much will this be please?" he asked politely making Sirirus smile brightly. He was just as enthusiastic at his age and this made him smile at the fond memories.

"That will be ten thousand galleons in total. Will that be alright?" he asked kindly.

"It will may I please pay cash if you don't mind as it would suit me better to do it that way?" he asked as Sirius smiled even brighter.

"Yes indeed you can and may we thank you for your custom. I've added an extra one thousand galleon fee to your nine thousand galleons total which insures that any new books we ever get are delivered to your library autmomatically. Good day sir you may come back in half an hour to get them" he said as Harry thanked him and walked back out onto the street. He went first to Scrivenshafts Quill Shop where he looked at all of their supplies in interest.

"Good afternoon Ma'am. My name is Harry Edward Potter and I need to buy some parchment and quills but is there anyway I can pay to have my quills and indeed parchment automatically updated for the year as soon as they run out. Someone told me about these self inking quills so would it be possible to work out how much they would cost to refill for the year including parchment and pay for it now?" he asked as she smiled at that idea.

"You must be muggleborn my dear. As only they ever think so sennsibly. What I can do for you if you would prefer is take a massive lump some for seven years you'll be in school so you only ever need to pay once. It will ultimately cost you more but will mean less trips to the Alley and organisation is best really. It will cost let me work it out here thrity five thousand for the seven years and will automatically update each time stocks are low" she said as he smiled at her. So far his disguise was working as no one knew who he really was even though he used his real name with an altered middle name as everyone who ever lived knew not only was his real middle name James but he looked extremely different too.

"Yes that will be fine. Can I please pay in cash as that would be easier for me?" he ased her as she smiled.

"Indeed you can sir and you will be getting a quill of every ink shade as well as parchaments of every texture and design. For instance you will get one hundred special parchments for occasions and things each year and then the normal amount of usual parchment per year. Thank you sir. Your order will be ready in half an hour" she said politely as he smiled at her.

"I will be back then to get my order thank you so very much ma'am!" he said leaving to go to Madam Malkin's.

"Hello ma'am my name is Harry Edward Potter and I'm a muggleborn however due to unforseen familial circumstances I'm only able to get my Hgwarts robes and things today. I do hope it will not be a problem for you as I also require one of every single robe you have in the stor charmed to resist mild spells, spillages and grow with me" he said as she gasped.

"You young man are exceptionally polite but cutting it excpetionally fine however it can be done. It will cost twenty thousand galleons which must be paid upfront and then everything will be ready in two hours because of the volume of materials which you are requesting from me. Will that be sufficient?" she asked him seriously whilst taking notes down on a piece of parchment.

"Indeed it will be. Here's the money now please measure me as I need to go and buy some more things thank you very much" he said as she did so measuring him and not getting a single pin stuck in him. You see being polite to Madam Malkin was everything as Draco Malfoy had learned when he was exceptionally rude to her and poked on purpose many times with various clothes hooks and needles. He was soon on his way as he made his way back to the two other shops collecting his supplies. Next he went to the Potions Shop requesting one of every potion and ingredient they had as well as two of every cauldron and endless self replenishing phials and so on. Everything would as with the others replace themselves automatically. In the next shop he bought a telescope and brass scales, a cool cane in which to store his wand should he wish to have one, a diary and a never ending elaborately designed pot of floo powder. In his second last shop he'd bought one of every shoe they had and then a years worth of sweets in his last shop.

Doing all this ensured he'd never need to return to the alley for at least seven years as he really prefered to get all of his shopping in one go. He'd only need to return for his sweets and his course year books each year which would take all of one hour max. He next went to the Leaky Cauldron to have his lunch of fish and chips which was tasty indeed. He wasn't totally done shopping though. Next he went to the local muggle shopping district where he purchased some CDs, a boombox, batteries, clothing both casual and smart, shoes both casual and smart and lastly some male grooming products and cologne. He had spent a total of one hundred galleons magically and muggly in order to get what he had needed today. All of his clothes were self charmed but as he didn't trust that a quick trip to Madam Malkins and five thousand galloens later she did it all properly for him.

He went home having a nice meal with Dobby. "Dobby in my new trunk you will find a bedroom well two actually. You are to pick the room you like most and live in it while at Hogwarts with me. I may ask you to do some things you are not comfortable with and if I do you should tell me so I know not to ask you to do it again. In the muggle world we have things such as code phraes which we say in order to get something done so no one will know what we are talking about if what we are saying needs to be secret and I wanted to go through some I will be using with you in certain circumstances. I will say _Dobby Ron requires assitance_ if I need you to erase Ronald Weasley's memories. If I don't need you to erase his memories but someone else's I will use their name in that instance. I will say _Look like a hawk_ if I want you to spy on Albus Dumbledore without being seen and I will change hawk to owl for Molly Weasley and Bat for Severus Snape. Do you understand what I mean?" he asked as Dobby looked up in awe.

"Yes Harry Potter Dobby understands. Like a muggle secret agent. I heard a muggle discussing it once. It's very nice. I will do it and I will not be seen" he said retiring to bed after Harry had fallen asleep. Waking him up the next day they both aparated to Kings Cross station with their stuff and walked out to the platform entrance where they were met by Molly Weasley's loud voice.

"NOW CHILDREN DUMBLEDORE SAID HARRY POTTER WOULD KNOW NOTHING OF OUR WORLD AND THAT WE MUST ASSIST HIM ONTO THE PLATFORM. NOW WHICH NUMBER IS IT AGAIN GINNY?" she said very much on purpose.

He strode over to her very angry indeed. "Ma'am although yuo may be muggleborn someone should have told you it's against the law for the statue of secrecy to shout out in a muggle location about our world so casually. Please see to it that you don't make the same mistake again or I shall have to report it at once. I don't know why you were shouting because I'm Harry Potter and I don't even know this Dumblewhore guy. I'm not interested to know what he told you about me because I can assure you that he neither knows nor cares about me considering I've never met him. I don't know about you but if I don't go through to the platform I shall be late and I don't want to miss the train as that would be a disaster" he said as she fumed slightly.

"And how may I ask do you know all of this?" she asked very interested.

"Well that Hagrid man who took me to the alley although nice gave me no real information so naturally I asked for it from the bank. Next time Dumblewhore tells you to do something for me please do it quietly" he scolded lightly.

"It's pronounced Dumbedore actually do not forget so again. Here's Ronald my youngest son he'll be starting this year as well. You two better get on the train as you don't want to miss it. Now both of yuo find a nice compartment and enjoy the ride. Please write to me when you arrive Ron. I love you darling!" she called as Harry raced onto the platform before them and away from them as fast as he could get. He entered the train finding one compartment with only one boy in it who was highly stressed out as his robes looked a mess, he coudn't keep hold of his toad and kept loosing it and generally looked nervous of his own shadow.

"Dobby! I'm going into this compartment and I want to make a new friend. Please ensure his core is full and that he has not only his own wand if it's not already his own one and an owl. Please make him and his relatives think he always had these things. You're ona strict time limit of ten minutes. Within the time limit he had who was later discovered to be Neville Franklin Longbottom fixed in no time. His core had been at forty five percent after someone had put it that way. Now it had been permanently restored and he looked better then ever. Harry then entered smiling.

"Hello is this compartment free as I'm a first year and all the others have older students in them? I'm Harry Potter by the way!" he said as Neville jumped.

"I'm Neville Longbottom. It's an honour to meet you. I don't want to be too insensitive or something but why have you got a feint scar and no glasses. All the books state that you have an exceptionally vivid scar and glasses" he said curiously as Harry sat down.

"Wow Neville Longbottom the honour is mine. I heard at the bank this summer that we were the best of friends as babies before that vile half blood Tom Riddle or as he prfers Voldermort killed my parents and I was taken by this Dumbledore man who put me in the abusive home of my relatives knowing what was going on there and leaving me there anyway. I can safely say this does indeed explain why I don't trust him as far as I can throw him!" he said passionately.

"I never knew we were friends in childhood this is amazing. I had no idea v...v...Voldermort was a half blood. It somehow makes him seem less dangerous. I guess this is why he's probably never told anyone. He has supporters you know who call themselves his death eaters. My Gran looks after me now a my parents were tortured to insanity by one of his followers Bellatrix LeStrange. One day I do hope to return the favour. You know Gran doesn't trust him either something to do with my parents which I can't explain but hearing what you've said I can kind of see why. Do you want to be friends?" asked Neville seriously.

"Wow Neville thank you for sharing that with me I know it must have been hard. Frankly we've both had hard lives and I'd love to be your friend" he enthused with them high fiving as Ron entered their compartment. Harry was wary of him but only initially because of how his mother had acted earlier.

"Everywhere is full may I sit here?" he asked ignoring Neville totally and focusing solely on Harry.

"I do not own this compartment nor does my friend Neville here. Yes you may join us if you wish!" he said casually.

"So Neville, Ron what house would you like to be in?" asked Harry as they moved further and further on their journey to school.

"Well Harry I don't want to be in Gryffindor simply because mum and dad were. I want to make my own individual mark on the school but if it is decided that I should go there I will except that decision" said Neville wsiely.

"I'll be in Gryffindor obviously like all of my family before me and you will no doubt be in Gryffindr because of your parents. I mean it is Hogwarts best house ever!" said Ron enthusiastically smiling at Harry.

"You are not the first to say this to me and you won't be the last today but I want to go where I am placed and not to a house just because my parents were in it. I am my own person and I need people to see that" he responded seriously.

"But mate they were in Gryffindor and it would seriously disappoint them and shame their memory totally if you weren't in their house! I mean you don't want to be in Slytherin where all dark witches and wizards go surely" Ron stated passionaely annoying Harry no end. Had the boy no tact at all?

"How dare you? Because of that half blood Tom Riddle or Voldermort as we know him now they are not here. We don't know what they would feel least of all you. Slytherin isn't all that dark you know as I can tell you if a true Slytherin were dark he'd hide in another house on purpose waiting to stake his claim" said Harry wisely leaving Ron floored completely. Just then the door was wrenched open by a pompous looking blonde boy who was flanked at either side by two meatier chubby boys like lackies or something.

"They are saying that Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts and I want to know if he is? What have we here? A muggleborn, a blood traitor and a squib how fascinating. Have you seen him?" he sneered as Neville became angry.

"I am not a squib how dare you? I could wipe the floor with you if I so choose. Now leave before I do so and stop swanning around with your fat lackies insulting everyone you meet because you will be totally friendless and alone if you continue!" he said passionately as Malfoy's anger flared.

"Longbottom you're a squib and everyone knows it. Even mummy and daddy couldn't protect themselves from a simple Legillimency attack. That's where you get it from it's not your fault we understand" he said in a patronising manor.

"Say that again Malfoy and I swear to god I'll put you in a damn matchbox or something!" snapped Neville.

"I am Harry Potter and unless you change your method of meeting people whilst judgnig before knowing them we can never be friends. I am here to go to school being in whatever house I am placed into and achieve all of my educational goals. However mentioning my best friends parents like that was cruel, heartless and unforgiveable. Unless you apologise to him now we cannot be friends" said Harry seriously.

"I am sorry I said that Neville. Although you are a squib I should not have said anything to you about your parents and for that at least I do apologise" he said as Neville full on exploded.

"I warned you Malfoy!" he said cursing him into a matchbox before freaking out.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked as Harrry got a great prank idea which would be hilarious.

"One moment I need the loo and I'll be back. Dobby! Please take this matchbox and leave it in the Vista Palms muggle holiday resort in the Costa Del Sol for me. After you have done that erase all of our memories of ever meeting Draco including that of his cronies. We don't want them remembering what Neville has just done" he said returning to the compartment with an erased memory as Dobby put the matchbox on a bar in the hotel complex and left once again.

As they arrived in school they lined up to be sorted.

 **Ronald Weasley**

He walked up and the hat was placed on his head.

 _Hmm another Weasley. You do have a lot of ambition and drive don't you. Not a lot f courage but no matter I think we all know that the best house for you would be HUFFLEPUFF!_

He gasped as he sat down in awe feeling almost sick to his stomach at that thought.

 **Harry Potter**

 _Hmm Mr Potter I can see a lot of potential in you. Indeed you would do well in any house. Oh what's this I see Hufflepuff eh? Oh how truly Slytherin of you and I msut say I love it. No one will be expecting this nor will they be expecting anything dark at all from that house I love it. HUFFLEPUFF._

 **Neville Longbottom**

 _Mr Longbottom I can see you want the same things as Mr Potter did. Indeed very Slytherin of you. Oh don't worry that's not a bad thing I assure you. HUFFLEPUFF!_

 **Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. He's not here so let's continue** said McGonagall moving on. Professor Severus Snape's head glanced up in alarm. After the feast he joined Dumbledore in his office.

"Albus where is he and where is Professor Quirrell?" he said worriedly.

"Severus do not panic this spell here will tell me. Ok so for some bizaree reason which cannot be explained Professor Quirinous Quirell died yesterday morning at ten am. As for Mr Malfoy. Ah yes he's currently in the Costa Del Sol Spain!" he said cheerily.

"What in the blazes is he doing there? He shouldn't be there I'm calling his parents to come through" said Snape frought with worry.

"Ah Snape old friend what is it?" asked Lucius while helping Narcissa from the floo.

"Is there any reason why your son is in the Costa Del Sol, Spain?" he asked seriously.

"Oh haha good joke Severus we put him on the train ourselves this morning!" said Lucius chuckling loudly however he soon stopped as he saw the results.

"Oh no my poor baby. I don't know wha he's doing over there but he better not be hurt!" said Narcissa weeping as they all aparated to his location at once.


	3. I didn't do it!

**Here's the next chapter which I hope you like. Please read and review thanks, Love Hermione xxx**

They arrived in the foyer of a muggle holiday resort which was still full of late summer/Autmn travellers. There was a disco going on to one side and a shocked Lucius was approached by a rather young woman who was wearing slightly revealing clothes and drinking some alcohol. "Well I told them no stripper but I certainly didn't say no older men. It's my last night of freedom and I wouldn't mind having a bit of your Elvin meat if you get me. Nobody told me Legolas was real!" she slurred hiccuping as Dumbledore chuckled and lead her into the bar again where she ran off dancing to the music once again.

"Oh Lucius I can't see him anywhere! I'm scared someone has kidnapped my baby. I've had to put up with some amount of shit in my life but I draw the line at my son. Whoever did this will feel my wrath and so help them if they ever hope to live!" snapped Narcissa in worry.

"Cissa do stop your fretting. We'll find him ini no time I am sure. He may well be able to tell us what happened to him. Now check for no one. Good I'm casting a wandless point me so we can find him quickly!" said Lucius shocked as his spell led him to a bar surrounded by people in various states of drunkeness. He frowned when he saw nothig there but a match box continuing to look for his son until he gave up and grabbed the matchbox following everyone back to Dumbledore's office where the spell was reversed and Draco was now standing before them all in shock.

"Oh my baby boy, my sweet prince. Are you ok sweetie? Who did this to you?" asled Narcissa as she dusted off his clothes whilst kissing his whole face seriously.

"Well I can say that whoever said that Longbottom is a squib is a complete and utter fool. He's not a squib at all it's all a lie . He did this to me!" he said hysterically as Lucius added in his own two cents.

"Draco he is merely a first year so cannot have done it to you and whether he is a squib or not is irrelevant at this stage. I will extract your memories which we'll all view in the headmaster's penisve" he said extracting the memory as they all watched it gasping.

"See father I told you it was him!" said Draco seriously.

"I do not believe it but bring the boy here and he is to be questioned under verits serum so we may know if he is telling the truth or not!" demanded Lucius and Albus not wanting to upset the apple cart placated him and Neville was called for.

"Welcome Mr Longbottom, Mr Malfoy here is having a problem with his son and we need you to take some veritas serum with us here. Will you consent to do it?" he asked as Neville looked aroud confused.

"Of course I will headmaster I have nothing to hide" he said as it was then applied.

 **Do you know this man here?**

 **Yes that's Mr Malfoy and he works on the Board of Governers with my Gran. It is for this reason alone that I even know of him.**

 **Who is this young person here?**

 **I don't actually know but guessing by how similar they look I would hazard a guess that it's his son.**

 **Did you meet him on the train?**

 **I've never seen him before now in my whole life at least I seriously don't think so unless I saw him as a toddler or something.**

 **Did you curse him into a matchbox and send him to the Costa Del Sol in Spain?**

 **To be honest even though I'm seriously not a squib nor do I understand why everyone assumes I am I didn't do that no. I mean I probably could and to be honest it would be a cool thing to do to anyone but I didn't do it to whoever that is.**

 **Do you know who any of the rest of the people in here are?**

 **That woman looks like the mother of the boy and a bit of a rebel if her choice in interesting hair colour is anything to go by. As for the rather sour faced man with the extremely greasy hair I haven't a notion. I feel so bad for him. I mean he just looks so sad I hope something wonderful happens to him soon as being in a bad mood or even a sad one is very bad internally so my grandmother says. I do admire your cloak sir but might I suggest a touch of colour maybe teal or silver and gold or perhaps some purple or something.**

As the questioning ended everyone gasped at how too honest he'd been. It was a little too much for Severus who was highly annoyed but also marvelled at the boys observation skills. Neville left feeling fine and returned to his dorm.

"Well asides from his over honesty Lucius clearly someone wants your son to think Neville Longbottom harmed him when he obviously didn't" said Severus seriously.

"You know I don't agree actually. I think I annoyed a muggle born somewhere along the way who heard of the rumour of Neville Longbottom being a squib and decided to use it to their advantage to hide what they themselves were doing. I imagine putting my son in a muggle resort for holidaying as a joke was meant as a stronger threat or message but no matter I shall be ever vigilant in my attempts to watch my back and that of my family. Son someone has pranked you by making you think Neville Longbottom cursed you when he didn't. Try to be friends with Mr Longbottom he seemed very assured of himelf and like that in a youg man. Augusta has done well. Come now Albus and plese sort my son!" he said as Albus placed the hat on the head of Draco who was now sitting on the chair which had been conjured for him.

 _Hmm this is most interesting I can see you desperately want to please your father but you're not thinking at all about yourself in fact you never do, do you? Don't worry I'm probably the only person you'll ever meet who you feel you don't need to impress. I see all of your traits here in your head and depending on what company you personally choose to keep you can go either way. What's this? Wow the intelligence here is so staggering. There's no way I can let you wither away in Slytherin when you've brains to burn. RAVENCLAW!_

Lucius staggered in shock not expecting this.

"Hat what is the meaning of this?" he asked in rage.

"Your son is far too intelligent to wither away in Slytherin like that Lucius Hyperion Malfoy. You should also know that so focused and nervous is he about what you think that he doesn't ever even think for himself. You should make sure he has only good company who DO NOT HARM others as this way he can aspire to be the est person he can be. I ask you to be proud of your son instead of frowning at him like I'm guessing you always do" was the serious response of the hat which utterly floored Lucius and seriously put him in his place at once.

"Ok thank you for that. I clearly needed it. Draco I'm sorry if I make you feel that way as it's not my intention. I am proud of you for getting into the smartest hosue in school. It's not the house I wanted for you but as it is your life to make yuor own I will support you no matter what. You may be friends with anyone you choose my son as I have just been so elequently told you should be able to make your own path in the garden of life but please for heavens sake choose good people to be friends not neanderthals who want nothing but your money. Now have a good night and write to us as soon as you can" he said kissing his son who was greeted by a happy Professor Flitwick who was very happy to have another house member.

Draco was shocked as he entered the house feeling awful for falsely accusing Neville Longbottom of doing something he clearly didn't do. He went to sleep after meeting and greeting his new housemates happily. He was delighted his dad wanted happiness for him. Downstairs Harry was loving the whole earthy feeling he got frrom the snuggly atmosphere to the wonderful plants and homemade blankets from the Hufflepuff House in general. Poeple were happy to meet him and did ask him about where grew up and what he remembered about that fateful night. Thankfully the whole house was there to hear his reply meaning that sensibly they never needed to ask him that again. as he bid Neville goodnight he fell into a deep sleep excited about his classes the next day. Ron on the other hand was too nervous about getting Harry's money for his mother and Dumbledore and how he was going to achieve it that sleep didn't come easily to him and when he did fall asleep it was usually fitful. He'd be in trouble tomorroow that's for sure he thought as he looked at his red and hand from tryng to access Harry's trunk.


End file.
